Core Narrative 4
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #4 TITLE: “Hitler The Ill-tempered Spaceship!” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: The fence post is: “VENTI FAILURE” - Genocide, witch trials. LOGLINE: When a misguided scientist uploads the mind of Adolf Hitler into an advance colony starship, it's up to a lowly politician and the clone of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to prevent a second holocaust among the future colonist. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: The colonization spaceship known as Pam has been in deep space for over 50 years. Unfortunately the earth was destroyed upon departure, the last of humanity exists on the ship. The vessel is run by two opposing scientific groups, two different political groups as well as general workers and crewmen. The colonists aboard the ark are all clones of famous historical figures. For years the scientists have been running experiments with the clones in an isolated island space enclosed in a dome in the middle of the ship. The scientists set up a political structure using these clones, they observe them for between 10 and 20 years, then start over again. The clones that performed well our integrated into the ships crew, the rest are euthanized. Our story takes place during the third or fourth round of the experiment. This time the scientists have chosen the clone of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and David Koresh to lead the clone colonists. During the genesis of this version of the experiment a missguided scientist, in the chaotic evil category, in secret uploads the mind of Adolf Hitler into Pam's AI/operating systems. The scientist, Robert Moser, believes that Hitler stripped from human emotion could be a valuable asset in intelligence and calculations. Unfortunately most of the human emotion remains. The Hitler AI acts normal at first but slowly gets control of every system on the ship. He has big, evil, plans. Act 2: The Hitler AI, now in full control of the ship, begins to manipulate the mind of David Koresh's clone. Slowly it convinces David that it is really the voice of God speaking to him directly. Through continued manipulation the Hitler AI eventually pushes David into creating a Salem witch trial type catastrophe on the island. Meanwhile, a well-meaning politician named Bobby Lawer, begins to grow suspicious of Robert Moser's intentions. After a cat and mouse investigation Bobby eventually learns the truth about the Hitler AI. Through similar means Barbie contacts the clone of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who is also currently on the island. Bobby and Arthur work together to try to stop David from getting everyone on the clone island killed. Act 3: Unfortunately this story ends tragically. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is unable to stop David Koresh from convincing the other clones to kill themselves/each other in yet another religious colt. Arthur Conan Doyle is burnt at the steak. The politician Bobby Lewer is framed and believed to be responsible for the Hitler AI. Robert Moser gets away untouched. The Hitler AI is found and purged from the system, unfortunately still too late to save the clones in this iteration of the experiment. Life on the earth goes on, new clones are bread, and the experiment continues. GENRE: Sci-fi/Horror PROTAGONIST: # 1) Bobby Lawer - Is a politician in the transcendent grouping/ chaotic good. He is one of the few men of government who genuinely wants to be and do good for the rest of his people. # 2) The clone of “Sir Arthur Conan Doyle” - (22 May 1859 – 7 July 1930) was a British writer best known for his detective fiction featuring the character Sherlock Holmes. ANTAGONIST: # 1) “Adolf Hitler” AI - The personality, experience, and collective Consciousness of Adolf Hitler, downloaded into a spaceships artificial intelligence. Not just any spaceship, the arc also known as Pam. # 2) Rob Moser - Is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. It is his decision to, in secret, upload Hitler's personality into the Ark's supercomputer. # 3) The clone of “David Koresh” - David Koresh (born Vernon Wayne Howell; August 17, 1959 – April 19, 1993) was the American leader of the Branch Davidians sect, believing himself to be its final prophet. Koresh came from a dysfunctional family background and was a member, and later a leader, of the Shepherds Rod, a reform movement led by Victor Houteff that arose from within the Seventh-day Adventist Church.' ' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: # The clone of “L. Ron Hubbard” - (March 13, 1911 – January 24, 1986), often referred to by his initials LRH, was an American author and the founder of the Church of Scientology. After establishing a career as a writer of science fiction and fantasy stories, in 1950 he published a "branch of self-help psychology" called Dianetics. He is David Koresh’s second in command. # The Clone of “Steven Spielberg”. Steven Spielberg and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle are best friends. The two clones regularly get together and discuss stories and literature. The clone of Steven Spielberg does survive the events of this particular story and ultimately is brought on as a permanent member of Pam's crew. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: 1) Aboard Pam, the colonization spaceship. Laboratories, engine room, living quarters, war room, the Senate room, The main computer's server room, etc. 2) The clone island inside the dome on Pam. Mostly the farming community and the tree people's Village. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This is the story that really makes you understand that not every clone on the ship is/was a good guy. The scientist have chosen people who they think can move human society forward, despite the fact that they may not have lived good lives previously. This is also the story that reveals that the scientist to reset the island every 10 to 20 years. We find out the clones that do well our integrated into the crew, and that the rest are euthanized. MEDIUM: Radio Drama WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This story works great as a Radio drama because the medium allows for massive big budget storytelling without spending the money on the visuals. A podcast, possibly a podcast series, is the perfect way to tell a big story and a great introduction point for new audiences. PLATFORM: Internet/Podcast WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: A radio drama works as a podcast because that's simply the standard for audio entertainment nowadays. Although, I would be open to recording and selling it through Audible exclusively.